<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diabolical Once More by TheeAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281696">Diabolical Once More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor'>TheeAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Ducktales - Woo-oo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Della is protective, Dewey is excited, Dewey is worried, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Donald is a good dad, Gen, Grammarly is my beta, Huey feels guilty, Huey needs a hug, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Louie is freaking out, Mild Angst, Missing Persons, Parent Donald Duck, Riddles, Scrooge is protective, Superhero level violence, Teleportation, The duck family is blind, everyone is worried, evil robots, for absolutely no reason, references to things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheeAuthor/pseuds/TheeAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The houseboat landed in a big crash, shaking the occupants inside, pictures and furniture lay strewn on the floor.<br/>"Ugh, what happen...?" Louie groans, trying to shake off the disorienting feeling and nausea coming upon him.<br/>"I... erg... I don't know," Donald replied shaking off the effects, doing a little better than Louie. He walked slowly over to the viewport window. Outside the mansion was gone, instead, they were in a large white room, "Uhh, that's not good."<br/>Louie stumbled, "what's not.."<br/>"Duck Avenger! I know you are in there, come on out to play." A loud voice, coming from everywhere, sung. "I can't wait to meet you!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures in Ducktales - Woo-oo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Ducktales or any company so...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>(The cover is also on my deviant art page under the same username)</p><p>Alrighty, let's begin this ride.<br/>
I first want to tell you that I am using an original villain for the purposes of the story, I do not know of a character that already exists who would work in the way I have planned. This villain is based on the villains Arcade from Marvel, and Toy man, Riddler, Joker, and Harley Quinn from DC. So, she should be interesting.<br/>
I hope you find this story entertaining and fun. If you have any questions, ideas, or just something you want to comment below, feel free to do so. I really hope you all like it.<br/>
XIX VIII V _ IX XIX _ XIV XV XX _ XXIII VIII I XX _ XIX VIII V _ XX VIII IX XIV XI XIX</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Just a Normal Family Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scrooge, the triplets, Webby and Della are on an adventure to find a lost temple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I tried to do a Scottish accent. I had difficulties. Did I succeed? I don't know. For anyone who is from Scottland or is good at Scottish accents. Help! Also, I am sorry if it is really bad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              It is a normal day for the Duck/McDuck family. The sun is up, causing sweltering heat in the humid jungle environment. They travel surely, vast trees going up as high as the eye could see, surrounding them, covering the sky with bright green leaves. Loud exotic birds cry out at random times, not a care for the adventurers below them. The one in the lead of the group, with a large top hat, confident deminer, with a cane in hand, had a large machete quickly cutting through the density the vines and smaller plant life allowing easier travel through the density for the others in his group.  </p><p> </p><p>              “Hurry up kids, the Temple of Secrets Lost is just up ahead.” The elder duck called to his companions behind him. Four kids, three boys, and girl were trailing behind him, followed behind them was a confident woman in a pilot cap and a robotic leg.</p><p> </p><p>              “What is the Temple of Secrets Lost, Uncle Scrooge? Because you haven’t told us yet.” The red-clothed duckling, Huey, asked as he looked through a small book, “My Junior Woodchuck Guidebook doesn’t have anything on it.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Oh! Uncle Scrooge is it guarded by a monster, who guards the answers to the world’s greatest mysteries, swearing to its last breath that the answers will never see the light of day!” The girl duckling, Webby, who wore a pink bow, hopped around excitedly.  </p><p>     </p><p>              “Is it full of deathtraps, that only a select few can pass?” The duckling wearing blue, Dewey, picked up a stick and held it grandiosely.</p><p> </p><p>              “Or is it full of untold treasures, that were lost to time?” The duckling wearing green, Louie, with his hands in his pockets asked, eyes lighting up when he said treasure.</p><p> </p><p>              “Come on Louie, not every temple will have treasure. Besides, it is the adventure of how we get through the temple, that is the most fun. Right, mom?” The blue duckling put his arm around the green one’s shoulder, looking back at the woman duck, Della.</p><p> </p><p>              “Nothing gets the blood pumping like finding yourself in a deadly trap, narrowly avoiding the clutches of death,” She answered smiling wildly, gesturing with her hands, then smiles excitedly and the two ducklings. Dewey pumps his fist in the air as agreement. Louie looks down at the ground. She notices and quickly remedies, “Uh, but, treasure is fun too.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Yeah, sure,” Louie replies monotonously.   </p><p> </p><p>              “All of yae guesses, are as good as Ae can say.” Scrooge cuts another vine. “For yae see, no one knows what exactly is in it. The Temple of Secrets Lost has been thought of nothin’ but a legend. They say that no one even knows who created it, or it’s real name. Legend says whoever enters there, will be granted access to the unimaginable.</p><p> </p><p>              “Few explorers have tried searchin’ for the temple, includin’ maeself, but somethin’ always stopped them whenever they got close. It’s like the temple doesnae wannae be found. But this time, we will find it! For yae see, I have found an ancient carving, that lines up with the other findings and it looks to be a map to this temple.”</p><p> </p><p>              The children and Della all exclaim their excitement and intrigue. They head deeper and deeper into the Jungle, small animal scurry out of the way. Weird noises bounce from everywhere. They trek through the trees, bushes, and vines for what felt like, and most likely was hours. Until eventually, a glint of something shone above the tree line.</p><p> </p><p>              “Uncle Scrooge I see something!” Dewey shouts pointing ahead, “Is that it!”</p><p> </p><p>              “The shine being reflected to us looks to be some kind of metal, gold maybe,” Huey added analyzing where his brother point.</p><p> </p><p>              “It’s got to be the temple guys!” Webby shrieked and charged ahead with Dewey.</p><p> </p><p>              “Good eye lads!” Scrooge encouraged looking at Dewey and Huey, quickly following suit.</p><p> </p><p>              “Alright! Kids wait for me!” Della followed.</p><p> </p><p>              Huey started running and looked back to his brother, who still was walking the same pace, “Aren’t you coming?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Yeah, but why do we have to run there?” Louie grumbled, “I mean we already walked for miles, and I’m pretty sure I’ve got some splinters in my feet.”</p><p> </p><p>             “Well, we can walk there together. I am pretty sure the temple is covered in gold, so that would be cool.” Huey replied walking forward Louie following along.</p><p> </p><p>             “Yeah, I wonder if any of it is removable,” Louie smirked at Huey continuing onwards.</p><p> </p><p>             “Well, we won’t know until we get there.” Huey smiled back and together they marched into the jungle after the others.</p><p> </p><p>             “How did they even get enough energy to run so far.” Louie quipped and Huey shrugged in response.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>             </p><p>             The pair make it up to the others who were waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>              “What took so long the temple is practically there!” Dewey exclaimed impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>              “Sorry, I guess we just felt like walking,” Huey replied quickly back.</p><p> </p><p>              “Well ok…” Dewey started, and the ground started trembling. He nervously shouted, “What’s happening?”</p><p> </p><p>              “An earthquake? But there shouldnae be any fault lines here!?” Scrooge responded grabbing hold of his top hat. “Kids! Stay close and stay away from anything that looks like it can fall over.”</p><p> </p><p>             Della leaped forward with instinct kicking away a branch that was going to fall on Huey. The ground was rolling, causing everyone to bounce slightly.</p><p> </p><p>             “Thanks, mom.” Huey breathed as she quickly scooped him on her shoulder. She looked rapidly around for dangers</p><p> </p><p>             Small branches and rocks flew about. The ground began to crack, small holes in the appeared where they weren’t before. The jungle was in a panic. Birds were flying in every direction in a blind panic. Creatures of all kinds scattered in the canopy and underbrush screeching their fears. Webby positioned herself next to Scrooge in a fighting position, knocking away anything that came at her as Scrooge blocked and slashed with his cane.</p><p> </p><p>             “Stay away from things that look like they can fall over!” Louie screamed covering his head. “How we are in a Forest!”</p><p> </p><p>             “Jungle!” Huey corrected while be carried by Della who was kicking and punching debris, Louie and Dewey responded giving them a deadpan look. “Not the time! Sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>             Dewey stood side by side with Louie fighting the falling danger both watching out for the other. A loud crack resounds in the already rumbling earth, the two boys looked towards the sound. A dead branch considerably larger than the others began to fall towards them.</p><p> </p><p>             “AAAAHHHHHH!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>             Dewey launched himself at Louie pushing them both out of the way. Except he couldn’t get completely away. The branch came crashing down and landed on his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>             “AARGH!” Dewey exclaimed tears forming in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>             “Boys!” Della screams still carrying Huey who was fighting off objects by flailing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>             “Dewey are you alright?” Louie helped his brother up as Della rushed to them.</p><p> </p><p>             “Ngh, my wrist hurts a little but I think I’m okay?” He groaned as Della had come over.</p><p> </p><p>             “What’s happening over there, Ae heard a scream!” Scrooge shouted over the chaos, “Ae think we found a place tae take cover. There’s a sturdy rock with a sizable divot, to the right, just head ov’r there.”</p><p> </p><p>             They all rushed forward dodging the fragmented earth and trees. Managing to make it to the safe rock.</p><p> </p><p>             “Let’s wait in here … until it dies down.” Della gasped as she put down Huey and went to check on Dewey. “Dewey, honey, can I take a look at your wrist?”</p><p> </p><p>             “It’s fine mom, it doesn’t even hurt anymore,” he winced hiding it behind his back.</p><p> </p><p>             “What happened Lad?” Scrooge came to see what was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>             “Is… Is everyone okay?” Webby asked looking around winded.</p><p> </p><p>             “There was a branch. A-giant-branch! It-almost-squished-us! But-Dewey-pushed-us-out of-the-way! His-arm-got-stuck-and I-think-he’s-hurt-Uncle-Scrooge.” Louie rapidly explained. Then he paused looked at the ground and rubbed his arm in thought.</p><p> </p><p>             “Alright, Dewey, let’s take a look at that arm.” Scrooge went and knelt in front of the boy.</p><p> </p><p>             “It’s fine Uncle Scrooge.” Dewey grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>             “Obviously, it’s not.” Scrooge gently grabbed his arm to take a look at it, he was concerned at the way the boy flinched. The wrist was showing signs of a bruise and it was slightly swollen. “Ae am gonnae touch it to see how bad it is, tell me if it hurts okay, cannyae do this for me lad?”</p><p> </p><p>             Dewey nodded, so Scrooge very gently touched the wrist and Dewey immediately flinched. “Okay lad, we are going to have to head back to get this treated, but for now, we are gonnae wrap it to help prevent further injures.”</p><p> </p><p>             “No! We can still go on!” Dewey retorted, “Mom was able to continue with a missing leg and I’m sure you never let a sore wrist stop you from adventuring.”</p><p> </p><p>             “I’m sorry lad, but that is nae just a sore wrist. At the best, it is sprained at the worst broken.” Scrooge cupped his hand around the duckling’s face, “We have tae get it treated. Besides your Uncle Donald would probably kill me if Ae let you continue adventurin’ with an injury like this. An’ I think he could probably succeed if he wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>             “What!? Uncle Donald no way!” Dewey disbelieving exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>             “Yeah, Uncle Donald wouldn’t try hurt you, besides you could probably beat him in a fight.” Huey thought reasonably. Louie stood silent.</p><p> </p><p>             “Oh yes, yer Uncle is a lot tougher than you think. There’s a lot about him you donnae know.” Scrooge smiled reminiscently as he wrapped Dewey’s wrist then frowned, “Ae got an aching feeling that there’s a lot even Ae donnae know about him.”</p><p> </p><p>             The kids sat mulling over and pondering what their great uncle meant by that. Donald was the boring uncle. Donald was the safe uncle. He didn't have<em> that</em> many secrets. Okay yeah, he didn't tell them about their mom, Uncle Scrooge or his band (though the last one doesn't really feel like a secret), but that's all. Right? They knew him their whole lives, so they know him. Right?</p><p>             The family waited until the earthquake finally calmed down. Then began the long trek back to the plane.   </p><p> </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>In some unknown location, a dark figure stood in front of a wall of computer screens. Each screen had charts, figures, and displays blinking. In the middle screen, there is an image of a duck in a black mask and a dark blue hat. He had a skintight black and red suit a large cape swishing behind him. The duck in the image was fighting a purple monster with elongated arms and legs with a cruel face.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find you, Avenger,” the dark figure at the screens declared, looking at the fighting duck. “It’ll be fun.”</p><p> </p><p>DNA search of Duckburg …  47% completed.</p><p> </p><p>“I will find you very soon.”</p><p>             </p><p>MwAhaHahAhahiHeHaHA</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donald Duck isn't in the first chapter in a story staring him?! What!?<br/>Ok so, I planned on someone saying something along the lines of, "Man, I wish Uncle Donald was here he would have loved this." (The event for that was cut) or "Donald was always better at this sort of thing I wish he was here." Etcetera... But, it didn't really play out that way, mostly because this adventure was just to establish the other characters and have the ominous ending, it isn't really important plotwise (I'm sorry Dewey) except to show some of the dynamics. I was then going to have a cutaway scene where Donald was in a job interview, but it felt unneeded.  Also, I wasn't expecting it to be so dialogue-heavy.<br/>5-22-9-12 _ 12-1-21-7-8-20-5-18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Duck/McDuck family head to the hospital. Donald is back from his interview.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              They managed to get to the plane with no incident The family got there, tired, sweaty, panting, and covered head to toe with dirt, small rocks, leaves, and twigs. Every single one of them wore worried, tired, and stressed expressions on their faces. A large muscular duck with red hair, a hat on his head, wearing a pilot’s jack, and a scarf was wiping down the plane to keep it clean when the ragged family arrives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              He happily greeted the family with a large smile. Nearly tripping as he rushed over to them. His smile immediately vanished when he saw their expressions and Dewey’s arm. Scrooge directed the tall duck, Launchpad, to get the plane ready immediately and to fly to the nearest hospital. They packed up into the aircraft, Della was the lead pilot, Launchpad, the co-pilot. Coordinates were triangulated and they headed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              The airplane seared through the clouds at impressive speeds. The occupants sat solemnly in the seats occasionally shaking. The kids were intrigued by what their wealthy uncle implied. Webby just could not resist trying to uncover secrets and the boys hated the idea that they were in the dark again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Dewey was cradling his wrist, he stopped crying a little while ago and now wore a hurt determined expression, there was no way Uncle Donald would keep secrets from them, he loved them. If there are secrets, he will discover what they are. Mom and a college band was one thing, there just can’t be anymore. They made a promise no more family secrets. Uncle Donald promised too. Didn’t he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Huey fiddled with his guidebook deep in thought. What are the secrets that Uncle Scrooge meant? From what he knows Uncle Donald can fight, generally only when he is angry, but where did he learn how to fight? Was he in a lot of fights, before? He didn’t think about the possibility that Uncle Donald’s skills were on the same level or greater than Uncle Scrooge, but he guessed that it made sense. Uncle Donald is younger. Also, they were told Uncle Donald used to adventure with Uncle Scrooge a lot when they were younger, maybe he was good at fighting monsters. Uncle Donald also can easily carry him and his brothers together if needed, meaning he is strong. He really was underestimating the loving Uncle that raised him, wasn’t he?</p>
<p>              Louie had his hood on staying silent and looking at his phone, which still didn’t have a signal. A lot was going through Louie’s head. Dewey’s hurt because he could not react fast enough. Why could he be as physically able as the rest of his family? Even Uncle Donald. Plus now there are more secrets? Oh boy. He tapped his foot. They never really asked Uncle Donald much about what he did before they hatched, have they. How could they be so… so… selfish. First mom, and all the weirdness and confused feelings with her back. Uncle Donald has always brought him a sense of security and protection. Always there for them, for him. Then Uncle Donald was missing, no one noticed! He really wished they never sent Uncle Donald to that stupid “cruise.” He should have realized there was more to his Uncle. He’s supposed to see all the angles! That’s his thing. Why was he so useless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Scrooge was sitting across from the kids tapping his cane anxiously, his face unreadable. His grip was firm as he watched the kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              The atmosphere was tense, the kids wanted to talk, wonder, and conspire but the current tension that everyone was emitting stopped them. The plane landed because Della took full control of that part. They rushed to the hospital and the doctor took them in. It turned out that fortunately Dewey only sprained his wrist. They got it properly secured and told him to put ice on it and told Scrooge to make sure he rests it. Scrooge threw a small fit when he got the bill, but he paid it. Then the group left to go home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DNA search of Duckburg …  65% completed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Donald Duck was humming to himself a happy tune as he drove back to the mansion. He believes that the job interview went well. The interviewer seemed pleased with his resume and said that they would call him it two weeks to get a schedule. The job was decent with good pay, and the employer seemed to like him, which is always a plus. Oh boy, he could wait till he told the kids…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Right. They are on their adventure. With Scrooge and Della. Probably, they wouldn’t even be interested. It was different now, at the mansion they had everything they ever needed and the excitement they craved. Getting a job used to be a big celebration, he would take the boys to a cheap but delicious pizza place. They each got to choose a topping for their slices. Huey would get cheese with basil to have an “authentic slice,” Dewey always tried some weird unique combination, and Louie liked to get pepperoni and talk the owner into letting him get a free soda. Then after they would get ice cream and a few coins with free reign to the arcade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              But now… that kind of stuff didn’t excite them anymore. He was the boring uncle. Also, with Della back it felt like they needed him less and less. Actually, they probably didn’t need him at all. Heck, they didn’t even notice when he was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              They mentioned how they were sorry. They all felt guilty. Dewey and Webby said they started an investigation, something about a lost locket, but they eventually thought they were just chasing nothing. They wished they dug deeper. Dewey hugged Donald and Webby watched, but Donald pulled her in letting her know she was a part of the family too. He let them know that it was okay, there was no way they could have known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Huey said he should have known as soon as his postcard was returned and that none were sent. Donald told him sometimes mail gets returned, it isn’t his fault he didn’t think otherwise. They sat together side by side Huey leaning into Donald, arms around each other until they both fell asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Louie was silent but stayed close always keeping Donald in his eye-sight. Then in the dead of night, he rushed to the houseboat and cried while holding Donald tight, asking him to never go anywhere by himself again. Donald comforted him, and Louie cuddled next to Donald in the hammock for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              He does not blame them, he doesn’t blame anyone. The only problem is his terrible luck. These kids are his everything. He raised them for ten years. He would do anything for them. He loved them more than anything. More than life itself. He let out a large sigh. What was he doing? Maybe they would be better off without him. Maybe. He shook his head. He would protect them from dangers, no matter what. He wasn’t leaving them. There are still attacks on the mansion, at least he could still be a strong line of defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              He reached the gate to the mansion and pushed a button to the intercom. “Mrs. B! Open up, I’m back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Very good, how did the interview go?” A strict British woman answered through the device.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “I think it went well.” Donald smiled and the gate opened, and he drove in. He parked and got out of the car. He entered the mansion intent on going to his houseboat. A large bulky woman who looked like she could bench press a car came up to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Hi Mrs. B!” he waved at her, “I’m just going to the houseboat and get some rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Hello Donald,” Her strict voice greeted seriously. “I’m afraid that something happened, I just got a phone call before you arrived.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “What!” Donald squawked, “What happened”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “They are heading back sooner than expected, apparently Dewey got injured and they decided not to continue.” The strong duck, Mrs. Beakley said in the same tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “What! How bad is it?!” Donald grabbed his forehead. “We have to get a room prepared! Come on Mrs. B!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Quite, they didn’t explain his injuries, and I’ve already begun preparing a room.” Mrs. Beakley explained and headed towards the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  _________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DNA search of Duckburg …  68% completed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              The family got home quickly without a problem. They brought a complaining Dewey to the room that Mrs. Beakley and Donald prepared. The other kids weren’t allowed in, to their dismay. Donald and Della made sure he was comfortable, until he fell asleep, much to his very tired dismay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              The other kids started plans on how to interrogate Uncle Donald. Louie was still silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “We could try to explore the houseboat for any secrets while he is busy!” Webby helpfully imputed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “No, believe me, we know every nook and cranny of that boat, there are no secrets in there.” Huey crossed his arms. “We need to ask him directly, first we have him let his guard down. Louie, you have any ideas?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>              Louie just shrugged in response, both Huey and Webby looked at him concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Are you feeling alright?” Huey asked putting a hand on Louie's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Yeah, you seem a little down.” Webby tilted her head while twiddling her fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “I’m fine, just tired,” Louie shrugged again, “A lot has happened. Just continue with the plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Okay if you say so,” Huey responded unconvinced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Maybe we could shine a bright light on him, and force him to tell the truth. I could pretend to be a grizzly threatening cop, Huey you be the one who is the kind gentle cop and Louie would be the convincing cop.” Webby had her fists clenched as she explained dramatically using her arms as examples.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              They both looked at her with slightly wide eyes, as they are used to her antics, but sometimes it still surprises them. Huey stepped back with a finger up, “That can be plan B, I guess. But I was thinking something along the lines of, making him a nice meal maybe a treat. We set it up in the kitchen and make it look nice. Louie then talks Uncle Donald into coming and joining us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Then we interrogate him?” Webby asks bringing out a nerf dart gun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “NO!” Huey spreads his arms out, “We just ask some questions. Innocent, non-attacking Uncle Donald questions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “Oh!” Webby puts the dart gun away, “Okay, Dewey is going to be sad that he missed this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “We can do it tomorrow, that way Dewey can help out with the snack.” Huey reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>              “All of that sounds good,” Louie responded with his hands in his pockets. Huey nods and Webby puts her hand out for a high five. Huey obliges and Louie slowly does to letting out a yawn. The three head off to bed plans in place. They will get some answers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DNA search of Duckburg …  71% completed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark figure has a large digital map placed in front of her. There are four brightly lit red dots coloring it. A blip sounds showing her a message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Objective complete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles maniacally.  Grabbing an object with a large crank, she starts winding it up. It turns out to be a music box, it begins playing a broken bouncy melody. She places it on the ground. She starts swaying her head humming the tune and begins to dance to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She begins singing, slowly and eerily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The Duck Avenger is coming soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Coming soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Coming soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Duck Avenger is coming soon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, a Doo-Dah-Day</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>      </p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p>DNA search of Duckburg …  75% completed.</p>
<p>_________________________________</p>
<p>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donald Duck is here. Yay!<br/>So, I was disappointed how in season two had everyone forget about Donald's existence and then didn't really remedy that. So, I decided to hint at what happened afterward. <br/>I headcanon that Huey is observant about facts and information, and his brothers. He is very protective and wants to make sure they and everyone he cares about are alright. Dewey is the wild child who likes to try new things and to do crazy stuff. But he will fight to protect the ones he loves no matter the odds. Louie likes to think things through and plan things out, he likes to see every possibility, he is also very emotional but tends to hide it. He does his best to get his loved ones out of problems and to protect them to the best of his ability. <br/>V  XXII  IX  XII _ IX  XIX _ VI  XV  XXI  XIV  IV _ IV  V  V  XVI _  XXI  XIV  IV  V  XVIII  VII  XVIII  XV  XXI  XIV  IV</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: The plan is initiated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Operation Get Uncle Donald to tell us his secrets, begins</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                   The sun rose slowly that morning. The ducklings woke up sluggishly from the long stressful day before but still were revving to go forward with the plan. The others had informed their fourth member in blue of their plan. He was excited to participate, but he was told to keep his arm in a sling and to keep an ice pack on it. He begrudgingly obeyed from fear of Beakley keeping him in the room. They started to set up in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>              “Alright team, do we have all of the ingredients for the surprise?” Huey adjusted his hat, as he looked around for confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>              “Yurp,” Dewey gave a thumbs up with his good hand and started to set up a plate, “Uncle Donald will not suspect a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>              “What will yer uncle not suspect.” Scrooge walked by stopping by the door to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>              “Nothing!” They all shout at the same time, trying to hide what they’re doing.</p><p> </p><p>              “Is tha’ my bakin’ supplies?” Scrooge’s eyes darted around the room. His eyes narrow, “What are you wee one’s up too?”</p><p> </p><p>              “We are just making Uncle Donald a cake,” Louie quickly and smoothly explained, “It’s for having a successful job interview.”  </p><p>         </p><p>              “Yeah, a cake for Uncle Donald,” Webby had her finger up to explain. “No other alternative reason.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Yep, no other reasons,” Dewey rocked on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>              “So, we should just… continue making this cake,” Huey stiffly continued awkwardly grabbing a bowl and a whisk, while still looking at Scrooge.</p><p> </p><p>              “Yeah, yeah,” Louie lazily spoke, “We can save you a slice if you want some. Also, I think mom said she wanted to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Very well, I’ll go, but whatever you young’uns are really up to, don’t break anything.” With that Scrooge twirled his cane, giving one final look the kids and left. The group collectively let out a sigh. They gathered together making sure that no one else was coming.</p><p> </p><p>              “Okay, so I’m getting the cake ready, Louie you’ve got a plan on how to get Uncle Donald here?” Huey looked around.</p><p> </p><p>              Louie smirked, “Of course I do, who do you think you’re talking to?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Well… okay. Dewey you’ve got the table ready? Maybe add some more decorations.” Huey looked at his checklist and Dewey nodded confidently. “Good, now Webby I need you to…”</p><p> </p><p>              “Get the interrogation lamp ready. Don’t worry I’m on it.” Webby saluted and hurried off.</p><p> </p><p>              “No Webby! We don’t need the… and she’s gone. Great.” Huey facepalmed shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>              “Aw, don’t worry Hue. Operation Get Uncle Donald to tell us his secrets is a go. It’ll work!” Dewey wrapped his arm around his red-clothed brother.</p><p> </p><p>              “That… is a terrible name.” Louie deadpanned, he started towards the door with a wave, “I’m going to the houseboat, I’ll distract Uncle Donald until you guys are ready. One of you come to get us when it's all done.”</p><p> </p><p> _________________________________</p><p> </p><p>DNA search of Duckburg …  95% completed.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>              Louie stepped up to the boarding ramp. He slowly walked to the door and lightly knocked on the door. Hoo boy, this will be interesting. It’s not that he hasn’t distracted, misdirected, or tricked his Uncle Donald before, but … this is the first time since mom… returned. This is the first time since Uncle got back. It just felt different. It felt kind of mean to trick him. Don’t get Louie wrong, he really wanted to know what, if anything really big, Uncle Donald was hiding. He just didn’t want it to be at the expense of Uncle Donald’s feelings. He doesn’t think the others have thought about it. Just another thing that made him different.  </p><p> </p><p>              The door opened revealing a tired Uncle Donald. As soon as he laid eyes on Louie his face softened and he gave him a warm smile, “Oh hi Lou, did you need something?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Um,” Louie’s hands fiddled inside his sweater pocket, “I just wanted to see you. The others have been acting crazier than normal and I just wanted a break you know. Is it okay if I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Sure, my door is always open to you.” Donald gestured letting Louie inside. “You can tell me anything, I’ll always be here for you. So, What’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>              Yep, this is definitely not going to end well, maybe he'll do something for Uncle Donald before… or maybe after. He’ll see how it goes. He slowly entered the houseboat.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>DNA search of Duckburg …  98% completed.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>              The cake didn’t take that long to make. Huey took the pan out wearing the oven mitts Webby came back and they managed to convince her <em>not</em> to interrogate Uncle Donald. Together they frosted the cake. Huey briefly wondered if they were doing the right thing. If Uncle Donald wanted to tell them, whatever this was, he would have. Maybe they were being too extreme and Uncle Donald didn’t really have any big secrets. What if they broke Uncle Donald’s trust? What if they hurt Uncle Donald by making it seem they didn’t believe in him? He clenched the plate with the slice in it and placed it on the table. He told the other’s he would go to the houseboat. He started walking forward, now is the time for answers. Maybe if they asked gently and politely everything would be alright. Hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>DNA search of Duckburg …  99% completed.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>              Donald and Louie sat on the small couch in the houseboat watching some T.V. Louie tried to find the words to say, but for the first time in a while, he couldn’t think of anything to say. They sat in silence, but it didn’t seem to matter to Uncle Donald. He just seemed content sitting next to Louie. When was the last time they just sat like this, without some danger or repercussion of danger? Louie couldn’t remember. He felt a lump in his chest, they really have been taking their Uncle Donald for granted.</p><p> </p><p>              “Uncle Donald?” Louie hesitantly spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>              “Hmm, what is it, Lou?” Donald turned his head to give Louie his undivided attention. Something was bothering his boy. He wondered if it was Dewey getting hurt. They still haven’t given him any details, just that a branch fell. Which didn’t make much sense, Dewey had quick reflexes. Something else must have happened. The kids have all been acting odd around him since they got back. Whispering and muttering to each other.</p><p> </p><p>              Louie seemed stressed, it would have been easy to miss if Donald didn’t know him as well as he does, but it is always important to let Louie start. He likes to hold back and try to push away his feelings otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>              Louie looked contemplative. Which is a rather mixed bag. He was thinking something through and Donald would let him think.</p><p> </p><p>              CRASH.</p><p> </p><p>              The boat began swaying violently. Louie’s eyes widened, startled, and fearful. Donald gritted his teeth, grabbed Louie securely, he looked out the viewport and saw the sun shining brightly through. Not a storm then. The furniture started moving, sliding about and pictures, dishes, and any item not nailed down flew wildly around the room until it was a swirling vortex of household appliances and objects. Donald wrapped around Louie protectively. The ground and walls started glowing blue.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>DNA search of Duckburg …  100% completed_</p><p>… _</p><p>Subject _ Located</p><p>Initiating _ Retrieval</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>              Huey had made it the houseboat in the swimming pool and was about walk on the boarding plank when the craft began shaking and rocking unnaturally. Huey instinctively stepped back in fear. What was going on? The house began to glow blue, the bow and the stern faded from existence. No.</p><p> </p><p>              “Uncle Donald! Louie! Get out of there!” Huey tried to shout over the crashing in vein, “UNCLE DONALD! LOUIE!” He shouted going closer to the boat which was already halfway gone. “GET OUT! GET OUT!”</p><p> </p><p>              Whatever was happening to the boat engulfed it. Nothing was left. “NOOOO! UNCLE DONALD! LOUIE GET OUT OF THERE! PLEASE! PLEase! Please… no. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!? PLEASE, WHY!?”</p><p> </p><p>              Huey fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes he began to hug himself, softly he whimpered. “I can’t lose you. I can’t … I can’t lose you both. Lou… Lou we… no… please. Dad, I can’t lose you again.”</p><p> </p><p>              Uncle Scrooge and Beakley came rushing to him after hearing the commotion. Seeing Huey breaking down crying and an empty swimming pool. Worried about Donald and the fact an entire boat disappeared from his yard, which like the rest of the grounds were extremely protected. Scrooge gripped his cane. Meanwhile, Mrs. Beakley examined the pool area.</p><p> </p><p>              “What in Dismal Downs happened here?” Scrooge looked at the devastated duckling and knelt down next to him with his arms wide open. Huey clung on to him like a lifeline. “It’s, It’s going to be okay lad.” Scrooge gently rubbed his back, even though he didn't know quite yet what happened fully. He heard incomprehensable words coming from the duckling.   </p><p> </p><p>              Soon Della, Dewey, and Webby came rushing out seeing the scene, confused but quickly realized the missing boat and crying boy. Equally worried and curious the joined the group.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>              Inside the houseboat the occupants felt scrambled, being tossed and turned about. It felt like being stuck in a blender inside a rapidly spinning teacup ride, inside a tire rolling down a very twisty rollercoaster. At some point they had lost consciousness everything became hazy, black. It felt like they were floating. Until a terrified duckling and protective duck went crashing in an abrupt stop.</p><p> </p><p>And all was still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The time has come, it begins. They'll have some "fun," and hope they'll live.</p><p>Well, that was crazy right. Welp... Until the next chapter.</p><p>VIII  XII  XIV  XXII _ VIII  XXII  XXIV  IX  XXII  VII  VIII _ VIII  VII  XXVI  II _ XIX  XVIII  XXIII  XXIII  XXII  XIII _ XXI  XII  IX _ XXVI _ IX  XXII  XXVI  VIII  XII  XIII</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: A hero comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donald and Louie wake up disoriented</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huh, well I finished this quickly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              The world seemed to stand still. Next to a swimming pool, a family sat, arms wrapped around each other. Unsure what happened. They sat in tense, disheartening silence for too long. The duck woman wearing a pilot’s cap and jacket stood up. Her eyes narrowing at the swimming pool. Her jaw clenched, her expression set with grit and determination. Her fists tightened.</p><p> </p><p>              No, she won’t let this happen. She will <em>not</em> just let this <em>happen</em>. She <em>cannot</em> lose her little baby boy and her twin brother again. Not again. Not after ten, almost eleven, hard years she fought to get back to them. Not after she just began to start a relationship with her sweet, smart, quiet boy. Not after her brother fought to come back to them. Not after he raised her boys so much better than she ever could have. Not after he sacrificed <em>so much</em>, for them, for her.     </p><p>  </p><p>              No. She will not let this happen. She will use every resource available to her to find them. She’ll scour every corner of Duckburg to find them. Because they <em>can’t</em> be gone. They were taken from her. And whoever had taken them will have <em>hell</em> to pay. Because she Will. Find. Them.</p><p> </p><p>              If she has to, she will tear apart the world, to bring them back to her.</p><p> </p><p>              She may have made many mistakes. She may have accidentally thrown herself out of their lives. She may have not been the best mom to her little boy. She may have just assumed her brother was on a relaxing cruise and didn’t look into it deeper when she should have. She may not be the best at people skills. <em>But</em>. She will <em>fight</em> to make it up to them. With every bone in her body, she will work to get them back. To gain and restore their relationships. She loves them more than her words can say.</p><p> </p><p>              She will never give up. She will find them. She won’t lose them again.</p><p> </p><p>              Never Again.  </p><p> </p><p>              Nothing will stop her. No one, not space, not evil, not distance, nothing on or off the planet will stop her. No matter how long it takes. No matter what it takes. She. Will. Find. Them.</p><p> </p><p>              She’ll make whoever took them rue the day they were born. She’ll make that vile villain pay for taking her boys. And if they hurt one feather on either of their heads. She won’t be responsible for what she would do.</p><p> </p><p>              Nothing can stop her. For she is Della Duck. She has survived ten years alone on the moon, countless perilous adventures, and untold evil. None of that stopped her. As long as she still has breath in her lungs, no power on or beyond Earth can make her stop searching for Louie and Donald Duck. Nothing can stop her.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing can stop Della Duck.   </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>              Donald awoke with a pounding headache. He groaned rubbing his forehead while laying strewn uncomfortably on the ground. What happened? He was struggling to remember. His whole being ached. It felt like he got ran over by a truck, again. He went to sit up and a sudden wave of nausea overcame him. Nope. This was worse.</p><p> </p><p>              A quiet moan, followed by a chirping yelp sounded off beside him. Oh yeah, he was in the houseboat with Louie. Louie! Donald immediately sat up ignoring the pain and dizziness, more alert. Where was his boy? He looked around darting his eyes back and forth until he spotted a small green heap shaking like a leaf on the floor next to him. He crawled up to his boy, his legs were still tingling and weren’t working quite yet. He very gently nudged Louie, and Louie whimpered murmuring to himself.</p><p> </p><p>              “Lou. It’s me how are you doing?” Donald’s voice quacked.</p><p> </p><p>              “Errg…” Louie squinted at Donald. “I don’t wantto go to school today. I don’ feel too good.”</p><p> </p><p>              “Okay, it’s okay. You’re not going to school,” Donald helped to sit Louie up. “But, I need you to wake up Lou. Can you do that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Why?” Louie grumbled but started sitting up with Donald’s help.</p><p> </p><p>              “I need you up okay,” Donald answered calmer than he felt. Louie grumbled but obliged. Something was not right. He regained feeling in his legs and he stood up looking around the room. It was a mess. Pictures and several items lay all around the floor.</p><p> </p><p>              Louie was trying to stand, still quite tipsy, grabbing his forehead, “Ugh, what happen…?” He felt so much worse than anything he has ever felt before, but it seemed like everything was working. He tries to shake off the disconcerting feeling and nausea coming over him.</p><p> </p><p>              “I… erg… I don’t know.” Donald answered honestly. The effects are mostly gone. He walked over to the viewport window. The mansion was gone. Outside was an extensive white room. White walls, white floor, white ceiling, and a hallway heading away. There weren’t any windows, or anything else really that was visible. The entire place was brightly lit. Donald lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. “Uhh, that’s not good.”</p><p> </p><p>              Louie now standing and slightly more aware, stumbled closer to Donald, “What’s not…”</p><p> </p><p>              A loud chime rung and a large bang sounded raining confetti from the white room’s ceiling. A loud female voice, that sounded it like it came from the walls shouted, “You here! Horray! You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to meet you.”    </p><p> </p><p>              “Uncle… Donald.” Louie made it next to his uncle who quickly grabbed him and crouched down and put a finger in front of his beak. His face is deadly serious.</p><p> </p><p>              “Come on out, Duck Avenger! The Diabolical Duck Avenger! Or do you prefer Paperinik. It’s really hard to tell with you PK.” The voice continued.</p><p> </p><p>              Donald's eyes narrowed and his teeth grit into a snarl. He then looked sadly at Louie and whispered, “Lou, I’m going to tell you something and I need you to promise me you are not going shout, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>              “O..kay,” Louie nodded unsurely. Donald gave off a hum and punched a board in the houseboat. A panel from the ceiling gave way and down fell a small box. Donald went to it and opened it. Louie couldn’t quite see the contents.</p><p> </p><p>              “Duck Avenger, come on out! It’s time to play!” The voice began singing.</p><p> </p><p>              Donald looked through the box, He was frustrated with himself at leaving so many of his gadgets including his shield back in Ducklair tower after he retired. Luckily he keeps a suit in the houseboat in case of an emergency. He pulled it out. He released a big breath and looked at Louie, “Louie, I am the superhero known as The Diabolical Duck Avenger, or also known as Paperinik.”</p><p> </p><p>              Louie sat there wide-mouthed, stunned, trying to process. “I.. what… you… who… What!?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Louie please, I know it’s a lot, but no shouting,” Donald warned as he slipped into the costume mildly please it still fit like a glove. He grabbed the voice modulator, that worked most of the time. He placed it around his neck and activated it, giving him the deeper, clearer voice, and the slight Italian accent of the Duck Avenger. He attached his cape to his shoulders and put the dark blue hat on his head. He slipped the mask on and with that Duck Avenger was back.</p><p> </p><p>              “You know it is rude to keep your host waiting.” The voice sang, “If you don’t come forward in your turn, in thirty seconds your boat I will burn!”</p><p> </p><p>              Louie was stuttering, “I… You… Paperinik… I… I…, You… You’re my hero! But… How? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>              “Shh Lou, I’ll explain when I can,” Louie jumped at the modulated voice, not expecting it. Donald grabbed a mask and placed on Louie’s face, and lifted his hood, “Keep this on, we can’t let her know who we are,”<em> If this crazy palooka doesn’t know already</em>, he thought, “You can call me DA or PK whichever you prefer. But we can’t use our real name, too keep the others safe. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>              Louie nodded too stunned to speak.</p><p> </p><p>              “There’s my brave boy.” Don… no, the Duck Avenger kissed his forehead. He grabbed Louie close and they stepped out together into the white room.</p><p> </p><p>              “There you are!” The voice happily cheered, “I’m so very pleased to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>              Behind them the Houseboat exploded bursting into flames, Louie jumped and DA held him tight. The boat was engulfed in blue and disappeared</p><p> </p><p>              “Well, I’m here your craziness. Now let us go!” The Avenger quipped gritting his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>              “Now… Where would the fun be in that… Wait a second.” The voice sounded closer for some unnerving reason, “Us? Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Is that your son? You’re a father?” The voice squealed, DA held the boy protectively, “That is just too adorable. Hello Little Avenger, your so cute. Oh… so, that’s why you disappeared… to raise your son. Awwww.” Then the voice darkened immediately, “Kids can be so troublesome, now can’t they. Let’s see how well you can keep yours out of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>              The back wall started moving forward, spikes popping out of it. Pieces of the ground disappeared revealing deadly saws underneath. The voice peppily spoke. “Well, I’m going off, I’ve got some things complete.”</p><p> </p><p>              Louie clung to his Uncle turned superhero. They jumped and dodged running to the hallway. Uncle Don… Paperinik holding Louie securely. Feeling lost and reasonably hurt that Uncle Donald didn’t tell him or his brothers he was a superhero. His favorite superhero. His hero. He wrote a paper about Paperinik, he dressed up as Paperinik for Halloween. Why did he tell them? Louie let himself be carried by his extremely quick uncle. The floor was becoming smaller and the wall was getting closer, they were inches from the hallway. Uncle D… Paperinik took a running jump and landed at the edge of the hallway and kept going. What were they in for?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up and Down, Left and Right. Just dodge and weave, to survive this fight.</p><p> </p><p>14-15-23-8-5-18-5 _ 3-1-14 _ 25-15-21 _ 8-9-4-5,<br/>6-18-15-13 _ 13-25 _ 21-14-2-12-9-14-11-9-14-7 _ 16-18-25-9-14-7 _ 5-25-5-19</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5: Tick tock goes the clock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Villian wants to know and to begin 5 times back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound kept repeating. Rhythmically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Unnervingly.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Unstopping.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A superhero and a young boy, forced protegee by powers that were beyond the control of either of them, were walking slowly and steadily, in a white, brightly lit hallway. That appeared to go on forever.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The sound was coming from the walls.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The sound was everywhere.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Like an angry clock.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Why, why is it still going? The boy covered his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was getting in his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He groaned. The caped hero looked at him. His hand hasn’t left the boy’s shoulder since they got here.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, what is that?” The duck boy in the green hood complained covering his ears.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…erg… she is trying to confuse us.” The elder duck had an annoyed expression.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we could… distract ourselves by talking?” The green hooded duckling asked flinching at the sound.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Tick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… okay. I’m sure you’re wondering about… this.” The costumed duck gestured to what he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” The boy grunted, he was growing slowly angrier, the more the shock wore off.</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story… Lo…” The older masked duck paused, a thoughtful expression, “Son, I would have told you, and yo…. The others, but it.. never felt like the right time.”</p><p> </p><p><em>              Tick</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Really!” The green boy looked fuming, even though his heart jumped at 'son' unexpectedly. “Ya’ could’ve just said, ‘Hey, guess what? I’m a superhero!’ or after the craziness of how we found out about… mom. I mean sure things are different, but then would have been a great time. Instead of lying. Maybe… maybe… Why’d you keep it hidden? Don’t you trust us Un… PK? We can keep a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw… Lo… Son, it’s not… not that simple. Somethings… aren’t that simple.” The hero  looked down, “I trust you boys, but somethings…”</p><p> </p><p>“AWWWWWWW!”</p><p> </p><p>The two ducks jumped and looked around by instinct. Tensing.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooooo, touching. Father, son, bonding. HehAhaHaAaHeEHiha,” The voice teased, then seriously spoke, “I guess you guys got. Some thiiinggs toooo woooorrrk thrrroooough. Now then, we stopped that.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest, you know, for your personal health. Because I don’t really want you dead <em>quite</em> yet. We still have lots of <em>fun </em>to do. It would be a shame to see all of my hard work wasted... Sooo much work. Tick. Bang. Clang… Wait where was I? …” The voice paused and hummed.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo, I’m not wasting time! Geez… Where was I? Where was I! Ticking. Ticking. Ticking. Ticking. <em>Ticking</em>. Tiiiickiiing. TICKING. Soo much ticking. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.” The voice puzzled, repetitively.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, Un… PK,” The green masked duckling grabbed the avenger’s hand that was on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want from us, ya’ big palooka?” The duck hero stepped a foot in front of the boy, in a protective manner.</p><p> </p><p>The voice paused, “Want? Well, I only planned on getting you. The kid’s a surprise to be sure, but a welcome one. Soooooo, many new ideas. For the question what I want is… Wait I got it! Hahahe, so, if you two-valued your continued existence, which I really hope you do, turn right.”</p><p> </p><p>A panel slides away next to them on their right, leading to a new path.</p><p> </p><p>“And… what if we don’t,” The boy reasoned, “If you don’t want us dead yet, then why should we do what you want? If you kill us all of your ‘hard work,’ goes to waste. There must be a reason you brought us here. You must’ve searched a lot to find the Duck Avenger. There must be something we can give you to let us go. Money, we could probably give you a lot of money. I have a rich Uncle who could give you some. We could figure something out. I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement.”</p><p> </p><p>The duck hero shook his head in warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooohhhh, you want to be tricky. Tricky tricky. Mischievous Little Avenger. Now you actually, could be interesting. Here I was thinkin,’ ‘oh poor little scared kid. He probably will die soon. Don’t get to attached… Like a cute puppy at the pet store…’ Oh, but I sense a small amount of cleverness from you Little Avenger. Interesting. So very interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“But. No. No. No. nononono. No. You are also, very stupid. For you see. If you die, then aw well, I guess. I’ll have to try something else to keep myself entertained. I just… I don’t see the Diabolical Duck Avenger giving up too easily. I think he’s a survivor.</p><p> </p><p>“Anywho…By this time, the hallway has already begun filtering Carbon Monoxide to you, ever since my big yap started talking. It’s an odorless, colorless, deadly gas that when inhaled excessively in airtight spaces. It removes the oxygen from your blood cells replacing them. Some don’t even realize the effects until they are unconscious, or dead. If you do feel it you may get a headache, feel dizzy, weak, sick, like you’re gonna throw up, confused, and won’t be able to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“A few feet in front of you and a few feet behind you are airtight force fields have been erected. The next room has moderate filters on a timer. You have four hours maybe six if you’re feeling lucky to go to the next room and try to devise a way out. But now, since my big yapper has been going off it’s more like three or two hours. This one should be the easiest. Look for a minute. Remember tick, tick, tick, Twenty ticks away. The clock is ticking. Ticking and tocking. Tocking and ticking. You may try to run, you may try to hide. For I know the plans. Oh, all one can devise.</p><p> </p><p>“MwahahAHehiHeEHa”</p><p> </p><p>The Duck Avenger growled pulling a small compact oxygen filter from his belt and handed it to the boy. “Take this and put it on it should last for enough time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Louie grabbed it, placing it on his beak, noticing his uncle didn’t do the same. “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I only have one.” He stood straight and helped to guide Louie to the open door.</p><p> </p><p>“We can share,” The uncle shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I must keep you safe. Okay.” His modulated voice was serious leaving no room to argue even though Louie really wanted to argue.</p><p> </p><p>They charged forward into the room. Inside was a small white room. A giant clock sat, it’s pendulum swinging back and forth. Behind the pendulum, there was a door. The hands of the clock were at eight ‘o clock. Words inscribed on the top of the clock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You must escape death today</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You gotta escape the fray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hero look in the riddle</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For Oh’ only </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One answer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>may help you away</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just remember</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s what I say</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hoo boy.” Louie looked at it.</p><p> </p><p>“A riddle.” The duck avenger summarized. “Now, how to solve it?”</p><p> </p><p>They looked around, but the clock was the only thing with writing. They mused and thought it over, they determined the clock had to be the solution. Obviously. The only way to affect the clock was moving its hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Look in the riddle,” The avenger mused, “There’s a number, one. Let’s try one o’clock.”</p><p> </p><p>The hands were tall but connected to a crank it took both of them to turn it. Together they moved the hands and checked the door. Nothing happened. Next Louie suggested four o’clock. Nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, maybe it’s something like four hours one minute or one hour four minutes,” Louie suggested.</p><p> </p><p>The avenger nodded, wincing slightly. He coughed slightly, but enough to make Louie nervous. The avenger assured him that for the moment he was ok. They tried the two options that Louie suggest, with no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“How can we solve this stupid riddle!?” Louie banged on the clock.    </p><p> </p><p>“We will... <em>koff </em>… figure it out. Let’s just… <em>koff</em>… think.” The avenger coughed. What must they remember, wait she wrote the riddle right so he has to remember what <em>she</em> said. The ‘ticks’ have to be important, how many were there. What did she say? Twenty? But then twenty hundred hours is eight o'clock, that was the time the clock was on originally. Maybe it was seconds. Each tick that sounded in the hallway was a second long. That and both crazy lady and the riddle said for with oh’ one following. That’s the time, it has to be. “Louie, can you find the hand that stands for seconds?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, there are only two hands.” Louie pointed out looking more concerned by the second.</p><p> </p><p>“See if it’s hidden,” The duck avenger thought, it would be on the face of the clock and it would be long, “Try behind the minute hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok..ay, are you sure you’re ok.” Louie went closer to the giant clock face, DA lifted him to see better. The minute hand was close, and he felt around it he found a button. He pushed it and another thin hand of the clock fell down, “Huh, you were right? How did you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“koff… Later, right now we need to try four o’ one and twenty seconds.” They turned the crank. This was their last option, a headache started to pound in his head.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The family was worried. They were beyond worried. They each have started looking around the pool for clues. There was nothing. No trace of anything. Scrooge thought of calling Gyro to try to scan for any phenomena. The scientist answered saying it would take a little while but he will make a device to find weird ‘phenomena.’ He would get back to them as soon as they can.</p><p> </p><p>In the center of the pool, a blue vortex appeared. The others stared at it preparing for a fight.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              CRASH</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A flaming pile of wood that looked to have been once a boat of some kind landed in the middle of the pool. The family quickly realize that this mess was once the houseboat.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this kidnappin’ creatine has gone too far. They have messed with the wrong family.” Scrooge’s eyes narrowed. “We cannae just sit here and wait for Gyro to finish his doohickey. I purpose we go searching by finding anyone who would try to hurt the lads.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea!” Della punched the air and they both headed to the ready room.</p><p> </p><p>“I will see if any of my contacts know anything.” Mrs. Beakley added heading with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like we got a plan!” Dewey jumped in the air, “Let’s go find Louie and Uncle Donald. Let’s Dew-ey it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Webby jumped in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Dewey looked at Huey, who was still hugging himself, “Are you okay Hue?”</p><p> </p><p>“No! Why-do-you-think-I’d-be-ok? Louie-and-Uncle-Donald-are-missing. It’s-all-my-fault!” Huey rapidly rocked himself back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, whoa, hold on, Huey you can’t possibly think this is your fault?” Dewey looked at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you have the power to teleport or to stop random mysterious teleports, there was nothing you can do. Based on what you said they disappeared suddenly. Without warning.” Webby imputed.</p><p> </p><p>“But, it was my plan that had them both in the houseboat, if I wasn’t so curious to figure out what Uncle Donald was hiding, maybe neither of them would have disappeared.” Huey hugged himself looking guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“That makes no sense.” Dewey raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides we were all curious about what Uncle Scrooge implied with secrets even he doesn’t know.” Webby gave Huey a side hug.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all going to work out. You’ll see.” Dewey hugged Huey’s other side, “With this family, things will always find a to be fixed. I mean mom came back, from the Moon! We beat an alien invasion, Magica, and soo much more. I’m worried about Louie and Uncle Donald too, but they’ll come back. They got too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Uncle Donald will keep Louie safe and he’ll bring them both back safe and sound.” Webby pointed out, “Now let’s go with the others, and look for them.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the trio headed inside.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________</p><p> </p><p>The clock clanged. The door slide open. The pendulum swung faster. They briefly celebrated. The Duck Avenger picked up Louie and put him on his back. Alright one, the pendulum swung like an ax, two, it swung back slicing through the air, three, it reached it’s arch and the avenger ran.</p><p> </p><p>He slides through the door as it closed behind them. He gasped for air coughing. And wheezing his hands on his knees. Applause sounded. Confetti cannons went off. Louie remove the face breathing mask and handed it to his Uncle. Who was still catching his breath feeling light-headed.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations! You passed the first level!” The voice announced in a sports announcer type voice, “You will, some fresh clean oxygen!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>              Twick</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh!” Louie shrieked, a dart was stuck in his leg, and immediately fell to a heap on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“And a free drugged dart!” She continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Noooo!” Donald immediately went to his side and took out the dart and checked his pulse. It was still beating steady and his breathing was slow and rhythmic. Just unconscious then. He snarled at the voice, “What was that for you, lunatic?! We played your game and solved your puzzle!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooo, Lunatic! I like it Loonatic! Loonatic! It’s perfect! And you didn’t even know I was a loon! Brilliant! I’ll keep it! I was on the hunt for a name anyway!” A large screen came out of the wall and was placed in front of the pair. Donald stood over Louie trying to cover every inch of the boy. Trying to protect him. Donald growled.</p><p> </p><p>The screen turned on showing a female water fowl. She had dark feathers, a black as night beak, and wild unkempt black and white hair. Her eyes shined predatory red and she gave him a heinous smile. She twirled in a fouetté. And tilted her head, “Greetings Duck Avenger, I’m the Loonatic. I’m your number one, craziest, fan.” She let out a long crazed maniacal laugh. “I’m sure you’ll never meet a fan as crazy as me!”</p><p> </p><p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With danger lurking, anonymity smiles  </p><p>Not gonna lie creating a riddle that can be solved quickly and to write it out being solved is harder than I thought. I hoped I kept everyone in character and portrayed Loonatic well. She's what I'm worried about the most. This chapter was also really dialogue-heavy. Oh boy.<br/>Also, I was this close to having a "what is that mysterious ticking noise" reference<br/>Also fair warning, I am probably not posting tomorrow because I'm going to be busy at work and other commitments. The other chapters may take longer to write also because I want to do them well. That is all.</p><p>Wli hmh rsx ewo xs fi lievxpiww</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. waiting chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so, I am almost done with chapter 6, but because of work, other obligations, and a small case of writer's block, it is taking some time. I am planning on updating a chapter each week. I want them to be good and my brain is like ???? so thanks for so many people liking my story and a new chapter is coming soon</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>